An Overdue Apology
by ElegantButler
Summary: Kairi's 21st birthday is followed by a visit from Axel, who has a very interesting way of apologizing to her. He has also come to warn her and the others of impending danger!
1. Chapter 1

AN OVERDUE APOLOGY

by Axel Ingleson

(Warning: Adult content.)

(Pairings: Axel and Kairi. Sora and Riku.)

(Disclaimer: KH2 and its characters are not mine.)

It was shortly after the midnight of her 21st birthday. Kairi was sound asleep, the presents she'd gotten from her friends lined up neatly on her dresser. The window, which was open just a crack to let in the warm summer air, slid open further. A long-coated figure slipped in and crept quietly over to the bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the new arrival gently caressed Kairi's cheek until she woke.

"Who are you?"

The figure pulled back his hood, revealing flame red hair and a face she hadn't seen in several years. He didn't look any older. Then she remembered.

"But you can't be Axel!" she exclaimed. "Sora told us that you faded!"

"I did," Axel nodded. "But the powers that control the void sent me back. Seems my last act was enough to qualify me for reincarnation."

"Axel, I'm in my nightgown." She was about to say that she would prefer they talked more the next day when she was properly dressed when Axel cut her off.

"Feel free to take it off if you like," Axel shrugged. "Won't bother me if you do."

"Axel!" Kairi exclaimed, sounding scandalized.

"What?" Axel smirked. "On or off, you'd look fine either way."

"Why did you come here?" Kairi demanded, determined not to let him get the better of her. "If you're here to kidnap…"

"Hey! I apologized for that just before I died!"

"Sora never told me that."

"Well, then, let me," Axel said. He leaned down, a hand on Kairi's cheek, and placed a long, lingering kiss upon her lips.

Kairi gasped for air as Axel pulled back from the kiss and pulled the covers down to her knees.

"What are you doing?" She asked, though she already knew.

"Do you have any objections to my method of apologizing?" Axel asked her, a serious expression on his face.

"Sora…" Kairi said. "I want him to be my first."

Axel stood up and handed Kairi her clothes. "Come, let me show you something."

Kairi waited for Axel to turn, then got dressed. Then, the two of them slipped through the open window Axel had come in through.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Sora's house."

"He'll be asleep by now," Kairi pointed out. "We can't just barge in and…"

They arrived at Sora's house five minutes later. Kairi began to head for the door, but Axel pulled her over to the bushes below his bedroom window.

"Here, stand on my shoulders. Your head should be high enough for you to get a look in the bedroom window."

"We came here to peep?" Kairi exclaimed, though her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I just want to show you something," Axel explained. "Now look."

Kairi stood on Axel's shoulders, wobbling just slightly as he stood up. She was barely high enough, but she was able to see into the bedroom window.

Sora lie in bed, his bare chest and abdomen mostly exposed, except the parts that were covered by Riku's sleeping form.

Kairi was so shocked, she almost fell off Axel's shoulders.

"Let me down," she said, tearfully. "I don't want to see any more."

Axel crouched down, allowing Kairi to step safely off his shoulders. "So, what do you want to do?"

Kairi led Axel to the boats that she, Sora, and Riku used to row over to the little island. The two got into her boat and headed over there. Kairi had tears in her eyes as she tied the boat to the dock and led Axel to the paopu tree.

Axel sat straddling the base of the tree which Riku usually sat in and allowed Kairi to open the zipper of his coat, smiling dangerously as he worked the zipper on his black pants.

Kairi slipped off her panties and let them fall to the ground beside the tree.

"Well, aren't you going to apologize?"

Axel lifted her onto his lap so that she was facing him, lowering her down carefully to minimize the pain he knew she might feel. There was a slight moment where Kairi hissed through her teeth. Axel paused until she indicated that she was ready to continue. Then he lowered her down more until he was fully sheathed within in and her smile was as dangerous as his.

He helped her ride him, giving up control of their lovemaking to her. He normally preferred dominating, but this was her first time and he wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. Once she was more experienced, he would take control. But for now, he was content to just sit there and enjoy himself.

Their lovemaking didn't last long. Kairi was too sore to go on for any longer than twenty minutes. But it didn't matter, as both of them reached that wonderful moment where the stars seemed to explode with colours all around them.

Axel lifted Kairi off himself, noticing that she had fallen asleep. He climbed down from the paopu tree and sat in the sand at the base of it, lying Kairi down so that her head was in his lap. Stroking her abdomen, he smiled at the slight warmth he felt emanating from within her as she whispered in her sleep:

"Apology accepted."


	2. Chapter 2

AN OVERDUE APOLOGY

By Axel Ingleson

(Warning: Adult content.)

(Pairings: Axel and Kairi. Sora and Riku.)

(Disclaimer: KH2 and its characters are not mine.)

"Axel?" Sora demanded, looking down at the redhead as he and Kairi slept there with Kairi's head in Axel's lap and Axel's hand on Kairi's lower abdomen, a fingertip touching her navel.

Axel opened a bleary eye and looked up at Sora. "Shh," he suggested. "She's sleeping."

"If you hurt her, Axel…" Sora warned. He spotted Kairi's panties lying nearby in the sand. "You…"

"Sora, shut up and let me sleep," Kairi complained. "Axel didn't do anything I didn't want him to."

"But…"

"Oh, and how's Riku?"

"You know?"

"I didn't," Kairi admitted. "Not until last night."

"You peeped!"

Kairi blushed, then blushed again as she remembered that she was naked under her skirt.

"You and Riku owe her an apology," Axel pointed out to Sora as they diverted their eyes so that she could slip her panties back on. "Leading her on that way."

"We never meant to," Sora admitted. "I guess we always assumed she knew about us."

"She was really heartbroken last night," Axel told him.

"And you just happened to be there for her." Sora's voice was rich with sarcasm.

"I came back to help the three of you with the next Heartless invasion."

"Which you probably caused by coming here."

"Nope," Axel shook his head and smiled. "Innocent of all charges. You can blame the Replica for this one."

"I thought the Replica was destroyed."

"Namine saw fit to restore him to health," Axel explained. "She meant well, figured he'd do well here as Riku's little brother. Her way of apologizing for manipulating him. Unfortunately, there was still a touch of darkness in his heart, and the Heartless are drawn to that."

"So if we eliminate that darkness, they'll go away, right?" Sora asked, tactfully not adding that apologies from Nobodies seemed to be more trouble than they were worth.

"They might," Axel admitted. "If they don't latch on to the darkness in someone else's heart first."

"So, when is the attack due? Any clue?"

"A matter of days once the Replica arrives."

A soft hum behind them drew their attention. They turned and saw a medium-sized ship, similar to the one Xemnas flown in his battle against Riku and Sora.

"Well, looks like I made it," Repliku said as the hatchway opened and the ramp extended itself. "So, what are you four up to?"

"There are only three of us here," Sora pointed out.

"No, there are four of you," Repliku corrected him as he moved to join them.

"One. Two. Three." Sora said, pointing in turn to himself, Axel, and Kairi.

"Four." Repliku said, pointing at Kairi's abdomen. "My ship detected a trace of warmth emanating from her that has nothing to do with her own body temperature. The only explanation is that she is carrying his child." He pointed at Axel.

"You have to get out of here," Axel told him. "Your presence is a danger to this place and its people."

"Danger? How?"

"Your heart still contains darkness," Axel explained.

"What about yours? Did you find it?"

Axel took Repliku's hand and placed it on his chest. "Well?"

"And what of the darkness within it?"

"There is too much pride in my heart for any darkness to fit within," Axel beamed. "I'm going to be a father."

"I had a good deal of pride in my heart, too," Riku said from the dock that linked the tiny island to the beach. "And the darkness still entered me."

"Different kind of pride," Axel explained.

Riku eyed Repliku warily. "Alive again, I see. And Axel. I suppose I owe you a great deal of thanks for saving Sora's life. He's my best friend and…"

"Riku," Sora said. "Kairi knows about us. She saw us last night."

"How?"

"Axel helped her spy on us."

"When?"

"Last night, before he brought her here and spent the night apologizing for kidnapping her."

"Kairi!"

"What?" Kairi demanded. "I have a right to be happy, too! Axel is a good man. And it was nice of him to apologize to me."

"And I suppose a simple 'I'm sorry, Kairi' wasn't good enough?"

"Now that I have a heart, I wanted to put all of it into the apology." Axel explained.

"Sounds to me like that's not all you put into it." Riku remarked.

"You should know all about people putting things in, Riku!" Kairi shot back, earning a shocked look from both Riku and Sora.

"Enough," Axel said, eager to get the situation under control. "I doubt too much arguing is good for the baby. The point is, Riku, that you and Sora are happy, and so are Kairi and myself. Now we just need to figure a way to remove the darkness from Repliku's heart before the Heartless arrive."


	3. Chapter 3

AN OVERDUE APOLOGY

By Axel Ingleson

(Warning: Adult content.)

(Pairings: Axel and Kairi. Sora and Riku.)

(Disclaimer: KH2 and its characters are not mine.)

"Maybe he'll fall in love?" Sora offered.

"Always the romantic," Riku smiled. "That's my Sora. But that's not as easy as it sounds. Remember, Sora, you and I knew each other for a long time before our love came to be. And we had a really bad rough patch during that Ansem incident."

"Which I forgive you for," Sora reminded him, seeing the look of guilt on Riku's face. "But it's worth a shot, right?"

"People don't just fall in love on command like trained puppies," Kairi pointed out. "I mean, we can set him up on a date with Selphie and…"

"Kairi," Riku shook his head, "he's my replica. If I'm gay, then chances are pretty strong that so is he."

"Right," Kairi shrugged.

"Look, maybe Sora's right," Repliku suggested. "Maybe I should look for someone to become involved with. But I have the feeling he's not here. I should leave, and not come back until I find him."

"We're going with you," Sora told him. "If you are a Heartless attractant, we'll need to be there to fight them off."

"You don't think I can handle them?" Repliku sounded insulted.

"A small or medium sized group? Perhaps. But not in large numbers." Axel said. "I tried taking on a large number myself several years ago and ended up fading."

"They're right," Riku said. "We go as a group. End of discussion."

"Is there any point in waiting?" Sora asked.

"None," Riku replied. "We leave now. Our first step will be to see King Mickey. He's helped me out before, so I'm sure he'll help us out now."

"Why not visit Master Yen Sid?" Sora suggested.

"Master Yen Sid is unavailable right now, Sora," Riku said. "Don't worry. If the need arises, we will visit him."

"I think Kairi should sit this one out," Axel suggested. "We don't know how long this will take, and she shouldn't be doing any world-to-world travelling past her second trimester."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Axel," Kairi bowed, sarcastically.

"Things might not be safe for Kairi here, however," Riku offered. "Her best bet would be to come with us as far as Disney Castle. They'll be able to protect her there."

"Let's go, then," Repliku said, impatiently. "If you're right about my attracting the Heartless, then we don't want to be in any one place too long."

"Too late," Axel sighed, drawing his chakrams at the sudden appearance of about twenty Shadow Heartless around them.

"Not this time, Axel," Sora said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've got a kid coming. Take Kairi aboard the ship with Repliku. Riku and I will handle these guys."

Axel nodded, and led Kairi onto Repliku's ship, looking back every so often as if he wanted to join the battle taking place between Sora, Riku, and the Heartless.

Sora's and Riku's Keyblades flashed brilliantly in the sunlight as they eliminated Heartless after Heartless with a single stroke. Back to back, then side by side, the battled their common foe until not a single enemy was left.

"We'd better get going, before more Heartless show up," Riku suggested, as he began to run toward the ship.

Sora ran after him, nodding in agreement.

As soon as they were aboard the ship, Repliku sat down at the controls and closed the ramp. "Everyone who's not sitting down had better do so," he warned. "This baby has one hell of a thrust! Those two seats!"

Riku and Sora took their seats, which they noticed were the ship's gunnery chairs and, strapped themselves in as the other passengers did likewise.

Repliku smiled as the ship slowly lifted itself into the air, drifting gently upwards until it had reached a high enough altitude to avoid any trees, buildings, or mountains.

"Hey," Axel called out, "don't forget Kairi's expecting!"

"The seats are equipped with a gravity-force equalizer," Repliku said, "A little something Vexen came up with shortly before he got side-tracked with me. It'll prevent anyone sitting in them from experiencing the normal impact caused by high velocity travel."

And without any further explanation, he activated the ship's forward thrusters.

A meteor storm and a few enemy fighters made excellent target practice for Sora and Riku as the ship weaved its way down the new path from Destiny Islands to Disney Castle.

"That was almost too easy," Riku said, cautiously as King Mickey's world appeared before them.

"I agree," Sora nodded. "Unless there's no Heartless here."

"No, they're here," Axel disagreed. "They're just lying low at the moment. Don't let your guard down for an instant."

"Right," Repliku lowered the ship to communication level, then spoke into the ship's radio. "This is Repliku calling His Majesty, the King. If you can hear me, I am requesting permission to land."

"Is Riku with you?"

"I am," Riku stated.

"Me, too!" Sora chimed in.

"Hello, your majesty," Kairi joined them.

"Be careful," King Mickey warned,. "The Castle's sensors are picking up the presence of a powerful Nobody in your vicinity."

"Oh, that's probably just Axel," Sora laughed. "It's okay. He's with Kairi."

"Axel?" King Mickey was silent for a moment, then he spoke again. "Well, he did save your life, Sora. So I guess he's okay. Permission to land granted."


	4. Chapter 4

AN OVERDUE APOLOGY

By Axel Ingleson

(Warning: Adult content.)

(Pairings: Axel and Kairi. Sora and Riku.)

(Disclaimer: KH2 and its characters are not mine.)

Repliku landed his spacecraft and extended the ramp. Once they had all disembarked, he pressed a panel on the outside of the ship. The ramp withdrew back into the ship and the entrance sealed itself.

"Let's go," Riku said, leading the way to Disney Castle.

Sora already knew the way, but followed nonetheless. Behind him came Axel and Kairi, then Repliku with an irritated expression.

Repliku cut in front of Axel and Kairi. "I don't want to be at the back with Riku at the front," he explained. "I feel like we're a pair of bookends."

"It's okay," Kairi smiled. "Axel and I don't mind. Right, Axel?"

"Right," Axel agreed, feeling that he wouldn't have if anyone else had asked.

The castle doors swung open. But before anyone could make so much as a step towards them, Donald and Goofy came running out and gave Sora a big hug.

"Hey, you two!" Sora laughed. "How have you been?"

"We've been great, Sora," Goofy grinned. "What about you?"

"Yeah, you haven't written in months. What've you been up to?"

"Well, he finally proposed," Riku said.

"Really," Donald's expression was pretty close to a smile for a duck. "You can Kairi must be very happy."

"We are," Sora agreed. "But for different reasons. I actually proposed to Riku."

"Riku?" Donald and Goofy both exclaimed in surprise. "So, why is Kairi so happy, then?"

"I'm going to have a baby," Kairi explained.

"Sora…" Donald began crossly.

"Actually, I'm the father," Axel offered.

"Wha…!" Donald drew his staff, but Sora stepped between them.

"Donald, he saved our lives! Remember?"

"Oh. Right." Donald lowered his staff. "Sorry, Axel."

"That's okay," Axel grinned. "Guess you just forgot to memorize it."

"Hey, what about me?" Repliku demanded, feeling left out.

"Gawsh," Goofy said, "you're important too, Riku."

"I'm NOT Riku!" Repliku complained, walking past them and through the doors.

"Oh," Goofy said mostly to himself. Then he called out, "Hey! Wait up!" and loped off to apologize.

The others followed him, hoping Repliku wouldn't get lost in the castle before they met up with King Mickey.

They quickly found him sitting on the floor in the hallway with his back against the wall.

"I'll never find true love," he moaned. "I'll be loved as a replacement for him, not as myself. I'm just a fake Riku. That's all I'll ever be"

"Gosh," King Mickey said as he approached him. "You're not a fake Riku. You're the real Repliku."

"R-really?" Repliku blinked as he considered this.

"Really," Riku agreed.

"I'm sorry I got mixed up, Repliku," Goofy apologized.

"I guess everyone makes mistakes," Repliku smiled, wiping tears of happiness from his eyes.

He seemed a little brighter, but Riku could tell the darkness hadn't left him completely. He still had his doubts about love. Unless those doubts were put to rest, that darkness would always remain.

"So, where should I look?" Repliku asked King Mickey.

"I can't say," King Mickey said. "That choice is yours to make and yours alone."

"Maybe if we made another replica…" Sora suggested.

"Then they would love me only because they were programmed to," Repliku shook his head. "That's not what I want."

"Then we'll go wherever we need to," Riku promised.

"In that case, your first stop is Radiant Garden," King Mickey told them. "I'm told there's somebody there who would like a word with Sora. And Sora,"

"Yes, your majesty?" Sora acknowledged.

"It's very important that you don't jump to conclusions."

Queen Minnie came into the hallway at that point with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Sora," she said.

"Hello, your highness," Sora bowed. And he introduced each member of the group, starting with Repliku and ending with Axel.

"It's good to meet all of you," Queen Minnie said, pleasantly. "Will you stay for lunch?"

"You should eat a good meal before you continue on your journey," King Mickey suggested.

"Why not?" Sora shrugged, following the King and Queen into the dining hall with the others in tow.

Daisy was sitting there in a corner, knitting and humming happily to herself.

"Oh, hello, everyone," she said when they came in. She turned to Queen Minnie, "I'll go see if the kitchen staff have the meal ready."

"Thank you, Daisy," Queen Minnie replied. She offered everyone a seat, then took her own at the foot of the table while King Mickey sat at the head.

"Before lunch is served," Axel said, holding up a hand. "I have a request to make. I've made many mistakes in my life. And I will not add to those mistakes by not giving my child a proper father. Kairi," he stood up then got down on one knee before her. "you've ignited the hottest flame in my heart. Will you promise to keep it lit forever?"

"If that's your way of asking me to marry you, Axel," Kairi replied, "then my answer is yes."

Axel stood up and drew Kairi up into his arms, kissing her soundly.

A round of applause from the others reminded them that they were not alone and they both blushed.

"Congratulations," King Mickey told them both.

"Are you getting married before or after we find a soul mate for Repliku?"

"Before," Axel replied. "Right after lunch, if that's okay?"

"Why not before," King Mickey suggested. "That way we can have lunch as a wedding reception."

"If Sora and Riku want to get married now as well, Kairi and I wouldn't mind making it a double wedding."

"Actually, we're already planning to get married at Radiant Garden," Sora explained. "I've decided that Leon should be my best man since he's one of the first friends I made on my adventures so long ago. And Cloud is going to be Riku's Man of Honor."

"That is, assuming they agree to it," Riku put in. "We haven't asked them yet."

"Then a solo wedding it is," Axel shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

AN OVERDUE APOLOGY

By Axel Ingleson

(Warning: Adult content.)

(Pairings: Axel and Kairi. Sora and Riku.)

(Disclaimer: KH2 and its characters are not mine.)

"But you can't get married in those clothes," Queen Minnie shook her head. "Come, Kairi, we must find you a suitable dress."

"You, too, Axel," King Mickey said, taking Axel's hand and leading him out the door.

For the next half hour, Sora and the others wondered where the King and Queen would find suitable wedding garments for Axel and Kairi.

"Any sign of Heartless?" Sora asked Riku, who was looking out the window.

"None," Riku replied. "But with a wedding in preparation, I don't think they'll come here right now. This is too joyous an occasion."

"Don't forget I'm here," Repliku reminded them.

"I doubt even the darkness in your heart can overcome the happiness of this hour, Repliku," Riku assured him.

"I wish people would stop calling me that," Repliku sighed. "There's got to be a better name for me than Repliku."

"Well, there are a lot of names out there to choose from," Riku suggested. "But if you really want to be unique, stick with what you've got. I don't know of anyone else named Repliku."

"I never thought of it that way," Repliku admitted. "Repliku it is then."

"We're ready," King Mickey said from the doorway. "Everyone come to the garden. The wedding is about to begin."

The small group made their way out to the castle garden to await the bride.

Axel was standing there in what seemed like a combination of an Organization XIII coat and a tuxedo. It was flame red, with black trimming and on the lapel was a red flower that seemed to burn with fire.

Then Kairi appeared. She was a simple white sleeveless gown. It had silk ribbons for straps which were tied in pretty bows that rested on her shoulders. It had a heart shaped bodice which ran down to a princess-style waist. The lower half of the dress was flared out just a little, and was decorated with a light pink seashell pattern. On her head was a tiara of pink diamonds with a veil that flowed down the sides and back.

"Wow," was all Axel could say when he turned and saw her.

The others all silently agreed that they had never seen Kairi looking as beautiful as she did at that moment.

Sora glanced over at Riku, wondering for just a moment how he would look if he were to wear such a gown.

"Not in a million years, Sora," Riku whispered to him, as if reading his mind.

It was clear that he meant it and Sora quickly returned his attention to the bride and groom.

King Mickey looked out at the small gathering and began to speak.

"Dearly beloved," he said, "we are gathered here in the sight of all that is good to witness the joining of these two people as they begin their lives together as husband and wife. Now, the bride and groom wish to share their own vows in place of the traditional ones. Axel…"

"Kairi," Axel said, gazing into Kairi's eyes, "I can't recall when it was that I lost my heart. But I do know when I found it again. It rests within you, and I can never be whole again without you. I will be faithful to you always, to the end of our days."

King Mickey turned to Kairi, who responded, her eyes never leaving Axel's:

"Axel. You picked me up when my heart was broken. You were there for me when I thought my friends had all deserted me. I will never be complete without you at my side. I will be true to you, always."

King Mickey nodded to Daisy who came forth bearing a pink satin pillow upon which sat two gold bands.

"And now, Axel," King Mickey said as Axel took the smaller ring, "placing the ring on Kairi's finger, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Axel placed the ring on Kairi's finger, repeating the six simple words that sealed his love for Kairi.

Then it was Kairi's turn to place the ring upon Axel's finger. This she did with a look of pure joy in her eyes.

"By the power vested in me and in the eyes of all that is good," King Mickey declared, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Axel drew Kairi into his arms and gave her a long, soft kiss. Then he drew back and looked into her eyes, seeing her for the first time as his wife.

The reception afterward was simple. A nice red velvet wedding cake was served up by the castle's kitchen staff, who were famous for being able to produce elegant cakes within an hour. Getting into the spirit of things, Kairi and Axel each made sure their new spouse got more cake on their face than in their mouth. Axel wiped a little of the frosting under Kairi's eyes so that for a moment, she appeared to have the same marks as he did. Then he kissed each one clean and smiled at her.

Other food consisted mainly of small fancy sandwiches and glasses of fizzing fruit punch.

The festivities lasted for several hours. Then the King noticed that it was beginning to grow dark.

"You're welcome to spend the night," he told them. "And you can all have a good breakfast in the morning before you take off on your journey."

"Thank you, your majesty," Riku said.

"Now, Riku," King Mickey scolded, "what have I told you."

"I mean Mickey." Riku corrected himself.


	6. Chapter 6

AN OVERDUE APOLOGY

By Axel Ingleson

(Warning: Adult content.)

(Pairings: Axel and Kairi. Sora and Riku.)

(Disclaimer: KH2 and its characters are not mine.)

Repliku was the first to awaken the next morning. He sat up in the simple yet comfortable bed he had slept in the night before. Yawning and stretching like a cat, he looked out the window that faced the foot of the bed. The sun hadn't fully risen yet, but he could still make out the garden. It was full of flowers, pink, orange, blue, and gold. Roses, daffodils, and marigolds mostly, but there were other flowers there as well. He thought briefly of Marluxia and wondered if he'd like a garden like that. He pulled on the shirt he had removed the night before and slipped on his boots over his pants, which he had slept in. Then he went into the garden to wait for the others to wake up.

He hadn't been waiting long when a small group of Heartless appeared near one of the neatly trimmed hedges. He raised his hand to summon his Keyblade. It appeared as faithfully as ever and he charged into battle, determined to protect his newfound friends.

The racket he was making as he battled the Heartless woke Riku, who ran outside to battle the Heartless. He was so intent on lending Repliku a hand that he only managed to put his pants on.

So there was Riku, fighting topless and barefoot against a hoard of Heartless alongside his replica. It didn't matter. Way to Dawn and Soul Eater each could make quick work of an enemy. Between them both, the battle was over before anyone else could reach them.

"It's a good thing you're on our side now," Riku told Repliku as Sora, Kairi, and Axel joined them. "You're a formidable fighter."

"Where's the King?" Axel asked.

Just then, King Mickey came out to meet them. He was all smiles as Queen Minnie and Daisy joined him. In Daisy's arms was a bundle of clothing.

"For Repliku," she explained, handing it to him. "You must be tired of wearing that dreadful outfit."

"It'll be nice to wear something more suitable," Repliku agreed as he ran inside to change his clothing.

"Kairi," Axel said, taking his wife by the hand. "Come sit with me for a bit. It'll be our last chance to be together for a while."

Kairi nodded and followed Axel to one of the carved stone benches that had been set between the topiary bushes.

"Axel," Kairi said, "I'll miss you while you're gone."

"He's not going anywhere," said the King, who had followed them. "I'm sorry, Axel, but your place is here with Kairi."

"The Heartless…" Axel began.

"Are just as likely to attack here as anywhere," the King pointed out. "You'll need to help Donald and Goofy fight them off. For Kairi's sake."

"And for the baby's," added another voice.

Axel looked up and saw that Yen Sid was standing beside King Mickey.

"Master Yen Sid came to visit me when he sensed your presence, Axel," the King explained. "I told him about your love for Kairi.

"I was quite surprised when I learned that a Nobody had fallen in love. But then I reviewed your past and I realized that I should not have been."

"Master Yen Sid," Axel asked, voicing a concern that had been in his mind ever since the previous morning. "Will my baby have a heart? I mean, I got mine back, but…"

"Yes, Axel," Yen Sid replied. "The child Kairi bears will have a heart. Now come. It is time for your friends to depart. It would not do for them to leave without having a chance to say goodbye to you."

Axel stood up, then offered a hand to Kairi who accepted it as she stood. They accompanied Yen Sid and King Mickey back to the group, arriving just as Repliku came out with his new outfit on.

He wore a white vest, split open at the navel, with white pants and grey shoes.

To complete the ensemble, Yen Sid handed him a pair of detached sleeves.

"Wear these," he said, making it clear that it was not a suggestion. "They will hide your darkness from most Heartless. But be warned, some of the stronger ones will still seek you out."

"Well, you two," Sora said to Axel and Kairi. "I guess this is goodbye for now. You will come to the wedding, right?"

"Of course," Kairi smiled. "Just tell us when to be there."

"Be sure to take care of Kairi," Riku told Axel.

"Oh, he will," said Donald, who had come with Goofy to say goodbye to Sora, Riku, and Repliku. "We'll make sure of that."

"Yup, we sure will," Goofy agreed.

"Don't you worry," Axel grinned. "I wouldn't let anything happen to my family."

"Well, Repliku," Riku said. "Let's go find your soul mate."

Repliku nodded. "He's out there. Somewhere."


	7. Chapter 7

AN OVERDUE APOLOGY

By Axel Ingleson

(Warning: Adult content.)

(Pairings: Axel and Kairi. Sora and Riku.)

(Disclaimer: KH2 and its characters are not mine.)

-BOOK II-

The journey to Radiant Garden was no less eventful than the one to Disney Castle had been. In the gunnery chairs, Riku and Sora kept their enemies at bay while Repliku flew the ship down the new pathway.

Radiant Garden had changed since Sora had left it. It looked lighter, cleaner. In addition, many of the houses, which had had bare windows, now bore flowerboxes filled with simple flowers.

Sora smiled to see it.

"What a difference the absence of a few Heartless can make," he remarked.

"This place does look cleaner," Riku remarked.

"You were here and you didn't tell me?"

"I only stayed a few minutes to check something on Ansem's computer. And I didn't want you to find me then. Remember?"

Sora relaxed. "We should stop in and visit the Restoration Committee. They'll surely be able to help. Besides, we have to ask Leon and Cloud to be in the wedding."

Sora, Riku, and Repliku walked through the town until they reached Merlin's House. Sora was about to knock on the door when it opened and he was given a big hug from Aerith.

"It's great to see you again, Sora," she said.

"Good to see you again, too, Aerith," Sora said, letting her go as Riku cleared his throat. "Aerith, this is Riku. And that over there is Repliku."

"Riku," Aerith acknowledged, then turned to face Repliku, "Repliku. It's great to meet you both. Please, come inside."

"Those flowers I noticed," Sora asked as they went inside. "From you?"

"No," Aerith shook her head. "From the newest member of our team."

It was then that Sora realized he could hear music coming from the far corner of the room. Sitar music to be precise. He drew his weapon, but Aerith put her hand on it.

"He's on our side," she pointed out. "He's really helped us out since he got back from the void."

"It's true," Demyx smiled. He played a few notes on his sitar and a small but distinct rosebud of water appeared before them. It spun gracefully, its petals slowly opening. Then, one by one, the petals detached themselves and fell downward, vanishing before they hit the floor. "Its amazing what a little time in nothingness can do for one's perspective on life. Now, I know Axel escaped the void as well. How's he doing?"

Sora could tell that Demyx's change of heart was genuine, so he replied:

"He's married."

"Axel? We are talking about the same Axel right? Ol' mister 'got it memorized'?"

"Same one," Sora confirmed. "He married Kairi. I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Right," Demyx realized. "Sorry. It's Demyx. And sorry about mistaking you for Roxas, but…"

"That's alright," Sora granted. "I understand why now. Demyx, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Riku, and the one sitting next to him is Repliku. Or have you and he already met?"

"No, this is our first meeting," Repliku told him. "I was born in Castle Oblivion. He never came there."

"My place was at the Castle That Never Was," Demyx shrugged. "I wasn't deemed useful enough to be stationed at Castle Oblivion."

"So, you're Vexen's famous replica," Demyx smiled.

"Famous?" Repliku asked, cautiously.

"The one who was supposed to help him take over the Organization."

"I was told you didn't pay attention to such things," Repliku said, sounding surprised.

"Pacifists like me pay very close attention to wars and other such things," Demyx corrected him. "We simply don't chose to involve ourselves. Not unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Does he still have mood swings?" Sora asked Leon, shaking a thumb in Demyx's direction.

"I heard that, Sora," Demyx said, in a low but clearly amused voice.

"Sora!" Aerith gasped at the same time. But she could tell that Demyx wasn't upset about it, so she let it go.

Cid walked in at that point and a grin spread across his face. "Is that Sora?"

"Sure is," Sora grinned back. "Good to see you again, Cid. How long has it been?"

"Too long," Cid scolded. "You really should keep in better touch with your friends. I take it you met our newest member?"

Sora nodded.

"Well, got things to do, kid," Cid said, and he turned to busy himself with whatever he was doing on the Restoration Committee's computer.

Sora turned to Leon at that point. "I have a favour to ask of you."

"Which is what?" Leon inquired.

"I'd like you to be Best Man at my wedding," Sora requested.

"Wait a moment," Aerith said. "I thought you just said Kairi married Axel."

"Right," Sora said. "I'm marrying Riku."

"RIKU?" the Restoration Committee all gasped unanimously.

"I should've know you had a thing for him," Cid laughed as his face went from shock to grin. "The way you went on and on about him."

"Will you have a man or maid of honour?" Aerith asked.

"A Man of Honour," Riku replied. "We were hoping Cloud would…"

"Of course," Cloud agreed. "Just don't expect me to wear a dress."

"We won't," Riku laughed.

"Well, good. Then I'd love to be your Man of Honour."

"And I'd be pleased to be your Best Man, Sora," Leon added.

"Great!' Riku turned to Sora. "Now we just need to pick out a date and a place. Then we can tell Kairi and Axel."

"First," Repliku told them, "we have to deal with some unwanted guests."

He drew his Keyblade and made for the door, only to be stopped by Demyx, who had put a hand on his shoulder.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt," Demyx told him. "Let Sora and Riku take care of them."

"I can manage, thank you," Repliku said, curtly, as he gently removed Demyx's hand from his shoulder and went out to fight the Heartless with Sora and Riku.

Demyx watched from the doorway, an expression of worry on his face. He clutched his sitar to himself as his beliefs in pacifism and his urge to protect his new friends waged a battle within his new heart. Then, smiling as a new idea formed, he began to play his sitar, this time using the power he reserved for battle. But he was not fighting. Instead, he was forming a shield of water in front of Repliku. One that his Keyblade could easily penetrate, but which the Heartless could not.

It wasn't long before the Heartless were defeated. Sora and the others lowered their Keyblades and went back inside.

"There haven't been any Heartless here in years," Leon noted. "I wonder what brought them back."

"I did," Repliku said. "I'm sorry. There's still some darkness in my heart. That's why I'm here."

"You came to bring back that Heartless?" Cloud growled.

"This is the first step of my journey to find my soul mate," Repliku corrected him.

"Do you know who it is?" Aerith asked.

"No," Repliku admitted. "I only know that I must find him or I will never find a place to call home."


	8. Chapter 8

AN OVERDUE APOLOGY

By Axel Ingleson

(Warning: Adult content.)

(Pairings: Axel and Kairi. Sora and Riku.)

(Disclaimer: KH2 and its characters are not mine.)

-BOOK II-

"I assume you won't be staying long, then?" Leon inquired.

"Well, long enough for the wedding. Then we'll be on our way," Sora said, hopefully.

"It might be better if you held the wedding after you find your friend's soul mate," Leon pointed out, clearly not wishing to have any further visits from the Heartless.

"As you wish," Sora sighed. He'd been hoping to marry Riku in the next few days. But he would wait if he had to.

"I'm going with you."

Everyone turned to face Demyx, whose voice had been barely audible.

"Would you mind repeating that?"

"I said I'm going with you." Demyx repeated. "Don't ask why. I don't have a very good reason. There's just something inside me that says I should go."

"You mean your heart is telling you to," Sora guessed.

"Not just my heart, Sora," Demyx shook his head. "Every part of me says you guys are going to need me at some point."

"Then you should go with them," Aerith told him. "When heart, body, mind, and soul all agree…"

"Then you should listen," finished Merlin.

"But you're a pacifist!" Sora complained.

"I'm not above protecting my friends," Demyx replied.

"He did just protect me in that last battle," Repliku reminded Sora. "Thank you, by the way, Demyx."

"The question is, where do we go from here?" Sora wondered. "Perhaps we should go visit Aladdin? Perhaps Genie could…"

"You forget, Sora," Riku interrupted, "genies aren't allowed to make people fall in love."

"Oh. Right." Sora remembered. "So, where to, then?"

Riku considered the matter for a moment. Then he spoke. "I'd like to go to the Pride Lands."

"Why there?" Repliku asked. "Do you think I'll find my true love there?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Riku shrugged. "We won't know until we get there. Besides, ever since Sora talked about his adventure there, I've wondered what it would be like to be a lion."

"What makes you so sure you'd be a lion?" Sora raised a teasing eyebrow. "Huh?"

"What else would I be?" Riku asked, casually tossing his hair in imitation of a lion's mane.

"I'd hope to be something different," Repliku said. "I'd hate it if you couldn't tell us apart."

"I think I can help there," Merlin offered. "Here, put this bracelet on. It will ensure that whatever Riku becomes during your adventure, you will become something different."

"Thank you," Repliku said, gratefully accepting the bracelet. He put it on, then rejoined the others. "Well, then. Let's head out to the Pride Lands."

"First," Sora said, "I want to send a message to Axel and Kairi."

At Disney Castle, Kairi was sitting on one of the benches with Axel, both looking up at the sky.

"I wonder how many worlds are out there," Kairi said, curiously.

"A lot," Axel replied. "The real question is how many friendly ones are there. And will our friends be okay on the ones they travel to."

"That's true, I guess," Kairi sighed. "Do you think they will?"

"We'll just have to trust them." Axel decided.

The minute, Sora and the others stepped off of Repliku's ship, the found that they were no longer human. This was old hat to Sora who romped around in circles, happy to be in his lion form again.

Riku was also a lion, though he had a full mane which he shook proudly as he rose, took two steps forward, and stumbled a little.

"Walking on all fours is a little tricky at first," Sora told him. "But you'll catch on quickly."

"Where are Repliku and Demyx?" Riku asked.

Sora looked left and right, but there was no sign of either Demyx or Repliku. Then they heard a cry of delight from above them and looked up.

A pair of birds were flying overhead. One was a smaller bird, white with a golden crest. Sora didn't need a lot of guesses to figure out who that was. The other was a bird of prey with a smoky grey back and black and white striped tail feathers. Its head was white and its eyes, normally yellow for a kestrel, were the same colour as Riku's.

"I hope we can stay for a long time!" Demyx laughed in delight as he swooped down, barely missing Sora and flew back up again before Sora even realized what was happening.

"They certainly got the hang of things quickly." Sora said while Riku trotted around him, nuzzling him every so often.

"Come on," Repliku finally said, circling above them. "It's time we got moving."

"Which way do we go, Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled. "Just follow me."

And so saying, he took them to the place where he knew they would find Simba.


	9. Chapter 9

AN OVERDUE APOLOGY

By Axel Ingleson

(Warning: Adult content.)

(Pairings: Axel and Kairi. Sora and Riku.)

(Disclaimer: KH2 and its characters are not mine.)

-BOOK II-

"Sora," Simba said as Sora and his group approached the Pride Rock. "It is good to see you again. And you've brought new friends with you."

"It is good to see you again as well, Simba," Sora replied. "The one beside me is Riku. The two above are Repliku and Demyx."

"It is good to meet you, Riku." Simba decided. He looked up and roared a cheerful welcome to the two birds circling above.

"Looks like he's a friend of Sora's," Demyx told Repliku.

"In that case, he should be safe enough."

Demyx and Repliku circled lower and lower until they reached the ground.

A lioness came out of the cave within the rocks and stood beside Simba.

"It is always good to see you, Sora," she said. "And who are your friends?"

"My fellow lion is Riku. The two birds are Demyx and Repliku."

"I am pleased to meet you all," the lioness replied.

"Nala is my mate," Simba told them. "And my Queen. Someday, you too will have a mate."

A breeze wafted past Sora and Nala caught wind of it. "He's already found a mate." she told her husband. She looked at Sora. "Your scent is mingled with Riku's. You two are very close."

Sora nodded in confirmation.

"Lovers?" Nala inquired.

Sora nodded again, and noticing a pinkish tinge appearing near the tip of Riku's nose.

"What of the girl Kairi you spoke of?" Simba inquired.

"She married a noble warrior named Axel," Sora explained.

"Tell me," Simba inquired, "what brings you back to the Pride Lands? We haven't seen you in some time."

"We're on a quest to find a soul mate for Repliku," Sora explained. "It's the only way we can think of to eliminate the darkness in his heart. It's attracting Heartless. We can fight them off if they come, but…"

"But you'd rather they didn't come at all," Nala finished. She smiled. "Don't worry. Your friend will find his soul mate."

There was a smile in Nala's eyes. Sora knew there was something she wasn't telling. He started to inquire about it, but Simba shook his head.

"She won't tell anything unless she wants to."

A sound nearby made Demyx take flight. He circled high above, then called out:

"Heartless! Heartless!"

Sora's and Riku's Keyblades appeared in their mouths. Growling, they charged forward as a large many limbed Heartless stomped toward them.

Above them, Demyx and Repliku circled. Then Repliku dove at the Heartless, slicing at him with his right wing, which left a long gash in it's wake.

"Try vocalizing," he called up to Demyx.

Demyx let out a sound that was like a mixture of voice and sitar as he flew over the Heartless with his wingspan full out. Raindrops fell into the Heartless' eyes, blinding and disorienting it.

Simba leapt onto the Heartless' back, determined to help his friends, but was thrown clear by the creature's massive tail as it swept over them.

It was all the distraction Sora needed to hamstring the creature's rearmost left leg.

The creature howled in pain, just as Riku ran beneath it, holding up Way to Dawn, which sliced its underbelly wide open, causing the Heartless to finally vanish.

"You okay, Simba?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more, Simba apologized.

"No need to apologize," Riku told him. "Without your distraction, we might never have defeated that Heartless."

"Your friend Demyx has a most unique and beautiful song," Nala told them as she joined them. "Even the rain loves his voice."

"We should go," Repliku said. "Before we bring more Heartless."

"You will come back though?" Simba asked.

"After I find my soul mate," Repliku promised.

"Please do," Simba requested. "I have so many other friends I'd like you to meet."

"It's a promise," Repliku decided. "Once I've found the one I seek, we'll return here and I'll introduce you."

"Nala and I look forward to it," Simba told them.

As they left the Pride Rock, Sora turned to Riku. "Have I mentioned that you look absolutely delicious as a lion?"

Riku gave a proud shake of his mane. "I do, don't I?" He agreed.

"It'll be a shame to lose the ability to fly when we leave this world," Demyx sighed. "It was so much fun."

"We can always come back when we want to do it again," Repliku pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true," Demyx laughed.

Riku pressed the button to open the door, and the four of them entered the ship, immediately resuming their human forms.

"We don't seem to be having much luck," Repliku sighed. "No matter where we go, we end up having to leave because of the Heartless."

"Don't give up hope, Repliku.," Sora said. "We'll find your true love. You'll see."

"I hope so," Repliku sighed.

As soon as the ship was in flight, Demyx took out his sitar. He played a soft melody that nobody had ever heard before while the others quietly listened from their chairs. Soon it would be time for them to choose a pathway. They would have to fight their way through, then. But for now, it was time to just sit back and listen to Demyx play.


End file.
